1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bracket assembly adapted to support at least two satellite speakers and an optional center speaker over a base member. The use of screws on the base member may be eliminated and allows an easy adjustment of the satellite speaker angles.
2. Related Art
In a surround sound system, the positions and angles of different speakers determine the overall efficiency of the sound system. Depending on the shape, size and location of a particular surround environment, the speakers are positioned and arranged in a particular fashion to achieve the desired overall sound effect. With the conventional surround sound systems, speakers are often placed on a bookshelf or speaker stands or attached to a wall. Wiring and other physical attachment methodologies such as screws, clips, adhesives, etc. are often required to place multiple speakers in different locations in a room. In addition, once attached to a wall or otherwise positioned, it if often difficult to rearrange the speakers and adjust the angles of the speakers without incurring further physical maneuverings.
In a relative small size environment or for a family entertainment system, it may be acoustically desirable to have multiple speakers in a same plane so that a uniform soundstage between the speakers is achieved. For example, home entertainment systems may provide multiple speakers placed on top of a TV set or be attached to the sides of a TV set. These conventional systems, however, are often not capable of postponing and maintaining the speakers in a same plane and allowing adjustments of the angles to achieve the most efficient and desired sound effect.
Therefore, there is a need for a system allowing for easy installation and angle adjustment of the speakers of the surround sound system where the speakers can be secured on the top of a TV set.
This invention provides a system to position and secure at least two satellite side speakers and/or an optional center speaker on a bracket assembly adapted to mount on top of a TV set or any other support structure. The bracket mounting assembly includes a center strut and a left and a right struts. The left and right strut may be slidably coupled to the center strut. The assembly further includes at least a left and right speakers pivotally coupled to the left and right struts respectively. The struts may also support additional speakers attached to the strut.
The invention also provides a support mechanism of the strut. The strut may be supported by the base member, by a TV set or other support structure. This may be accomplished without using screws or other physical attachments. The left and right struts may slide with respect to the center strut providing adjustment between the speakers. The width between the left and right struts may be wider than the predetermined width of the base member so that each of the left and right struts extends out along the side of the base member. To hold the bracket assembly in its place, the weight of the two satellite speakers along the opposite sides of the base member may be used to hold the bracket assembly relative to the base member.
This invention also provides an adjustment mechanism for the left and right satellite speakers relative to its respective speaker arms. This may provide a minimization of tipping over and a mechanism to hold the bracket assembly down. The center of gravity of each of the satellite speakers may be aligned with the pivot axis of each of the left and right speaker arms respectively. This alignment enables the satellite speakers to be held within the respective speaker arm and allows the satellite speakers to rotate without tipping over.